This invention relates to the conversion of carbonaceous phosphorous and nitrogen values in BOD-containing liquid into a plant or animal nutrient or a high energy biomass useful in the fermentation industries. More particularly, the product of this invention relates to high nutrient assay animal feeds produced from N-, P-, and BOD-containing mixtures, such as, for example, carbohydrate suspensions or solutions. This invention also relates to the production of high assay fertilizers by the treatment of BOD-containing wastewater. It also relates to an active, dense biomass useful in fermentation processes.